Erase My Scars
by midnightapril872
Summary: When Jasper left for the war, he left something behind. His sister, Isabella. Reunited once again, the siblings are determined to stay together from the ones that try to tear them apart. Then, when their mates identities are discovered, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my third ff and my second Twilight ff. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

**Erase my Scars**

**Prologue**

"_Please don't leave, J!" I yelled as I watched my older brother, Jasper, start to walk out the door._

_He turned to look at me, a tender look in his eyes. He opened his arms as I ran towards him, clinging to him when I got to him._

"_I have ta go, Bells." he told me, sighing._

"_No ya don't, J." I responded back, close to tears. "Yer gonna die out there. I can feel it! I'm never gonna see ya again! Please don't leave me alone, J. Ya are the only family I have left. The only one person that has been with me through thick an' thin. Please don't leave! Please!" I sobbed out._

_He held me harder before he let me go. He brought his hands to my face and cleared away my tears, allowing me to see the budding tears in his blue eyes that were identical to mine. He kissed my forehead and smoothed down my wavy blue-black hair whispering sorry as he let go._

"_No!" I shouted. I tried to run to him but Mr. and Mrs. Applegate, our neighbors, held me back._

_I watched as he put his confederacy hat on and mount his horse. "We'll see each otha again, baby sis. I promise." Then he rode off._

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Those were the last words that Jasper had ever said to me. I still remember, when two years later, when I turned 18 and Jasper would've been 20, when the letters form him stopped and they had declared him dead.

That was almost 149 years ago.

I am now a vampire. Yep that's right, a vampire. But all those myths about vampires are _not _true. We don't burst into flames when we walk into the sunlight though we do sparkle. I know, ridiculous but because of the amount of scars that I have it looks as if I'm glowing just like the handful of vampires that survived the Southern Vampire Wars or spending time with the Volturi.

Vampires are not allergic to garlic but ,because of our supernatural sense of smell, it smells like shit to us as does all human food. Except for liquor but I'm not complainin'. We don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we don't sleep at all. A wooden stake through the heart wouldn't affect us at all. Wood doesn't affect us at all. The only way that a vampire could die is by being torn apart and set on fire. And the only ones that are able to do that are other supernatural bein's.

But I'm off track. After hearin' that my brother had died, I ran away from my home before Mr. and Mrs. Applegate came runinn'. I lived in a small town in Texas that is now abandoned but, at the time, it was a lively little town. I doubted any one would notice that I was missin' especially since my house was situated a few miles on the outskirts of town.

I ran towards the desert and ended up in the middle of nowhere. I was absolutely distraught considering that I just found out that my brother had died and I was lost.

I wondered the desert for a few days until I collapsed onto the dry ground. That's where Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and surprisingly, Aro found me. They were coming back from checking up on the vampire warlords of the South and, wanting to get back to Volterra quickly, ran in broad daylight thus the reason why they ran in the middle of nowhere.

Finding me collapsed on the desert floor was quite surprise for them. At first I was to be a "snack" for Aro since, according to the five vampires, I smelt of fresh rain water, vanilla, and roses which meant I smelled really good as a human. But as soon as Aro touched my skin, he heard nothing at all.

I know that sounds ridiculous, obviously he wouldn't be able to hear anything if he touched, no human would be able to. But, of course vampires aren't human.

There are certain vampires that have gifts. Aro, Jane, Alec, and I are just a few to name. Aro is able to hear all of a person's thoughts that they had ever thought in one single touch except for me. Jane can inflict excruciating pain on any being with a single look, except for me. And Alec is able to cut off the senses of any being, except for me.

You see a pattern there. I am a shield, both mental and physical. I am able to block any attack of any kind that is directed towards me or anyone else that I choose to protect in my shield when I expand it. I also have another gift but I'll save that for later.

Anyways, back to how I became a vampire.

Where was I…oh yeah, when Aro realized that he could not here my thoughts.

Let me just say that they were stunned. And Aro realized that I could have a gift if I was turned. So that's exactly what he did, change me.

I went through excruciating pain for 10 days and didn't make a sound, which was extremely abnormal for any newborn. And I was certainly an odd newborn. I acted years beyond my age and my eyes had not changed color. They were still the beautiful cerulean that I had come to associate all Whitlocks with. Though I am the last of them.

But that's beside the point. When I came to, we had arrived in Volterra and impatiently waited for me to awake.

During the years, I have become attached to the many members of the Volturi. They are my family Aro and Suplicia as my parents, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, and Didyme as my aunts and uncles, Felix, Alec, and Demetri as my brothers, though none of them could replace Jasper in my heart. Jane, Heidi, and Renata are the sisters that I had never had and the rest of the guard were like close cousins.

I was in charge of training all newborns that were brought to the Volturi and going on certain tasks for the Volturi, which explained all the scars that littered my body. Being head of the Volturi guard, I had a choice of going out on these tasks and obviously I chose to do them.

Speaking of tasks, I'm on one right this moment.

This particular mission was to check up on the Cullen coven. They were a coven of vampires that fed on animal blood and lived among humans which is why the Volturi paid extra attention to them.

I was with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri for this mission. Usually, I wouldn't have so many guard members around me but the Cullen Coven that claimed to be a family had their fair share of gifted vampires.

There's Edward, a vampire that could read minds of any functioning creature but only the outer layer of those thoughts at the time. And unlike Aro, Edward doesn't acquire touch to hear those thoughts but he doesn't have any control over his gift which means he hears people's thoughts all the time. Though, only at a certain distance away.

Alice is another Cullen that has a gift. She can see the future although, it is not always set in stone. Her visions can change if someone involved in her visions changes there mind about something. Alice's visions are only subjective.

Then there is the God of War. His name is known by many but I have only heard him being referred to as "the God of War." The reason why he is called the God of War is because he is one of the strongest vampires that exist on this earth. He has the gift to manipulate others' emotions and he used that on all of his victims. He was in the Southern Wars as Maria's, a vampire warlord (or war lady in her position), and he was the only one that survived as long as any other vampire in the Southern Wars, excluding the warlords. He was one of the most feared vampires on the face of the earth.

And I was going to meet him.

For that I was extremely honored. And a bit terrified as well but who wouldn't be?

"Hey, Bella, we'll be there soon. It'll be nice if you can come back to reality and out of la la land." I heard Felix chuckle. "Or I could carry you all the way over there." And, of course, he has to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious attitude and shook my head, giggling a bit. With Felix, even though I think of him as my annoying older brother and he thinks of me as his baby sister, there were times that he just had to flirt with me.

Lecherous man. But you gotta love 'im.

"Felix, it's either sister or friends-with-benefits. Pick one." Demetri sighed, exasperated with Felix's flirting. "Seriously, man. Make up your mind already, dumbass."

Said dumbass whipped his head around to look at Demetri, and angry but playful glint in his eyes. "What did you say, you skinny pole?"

"You heard what I said-."

"Would you two stop playing around already? We have work to do." Jane huffed.

I laughed, used to their behavior. "Come on, guys. Jane's right. Stop fooling around and let's go. I still want to meet the infamous Cullens. And the God of War."

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"They're coming."

The whole family rushed to the living room to where Alice sat on the pristine white couch. I stood by the sliding glass window waiting for my brother Peter, and his wife and mate, Char, to come back from hunting. Everyone else gathered around the woman that I once called my wife as she stared blankly at the front door.

"Who's coming, Alice?" Carlisle, the patriarch of this family, asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The Volturi," Edward answered for her. His face was set in an emotionless mask but his emotions were raging from fear to confusion. "Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec in particular."

"It's as if I can feel another vampire with them… But I can't see anyone else there." Alice panicked slightly.

The family's emotions changed drastically then at the mention of a possible blind spot. Carlisle was a bit curious and he felt…anticipation? Esme was worried and Emmett was excited, probably hoping for a chance to spar with Felix. Rosalie was down right pissed and wary.

And Alice was down right scared and…determined? Edward felt the same way. The two exchanged glances with each other then with Rosalie.

_Something is up with those three,_ my beast said.

Before I could reply, I picked up the scents of five vampires. I scented the air a bit more, curious about the familiar scent that I remember from my human life.

Standing up straighter, I walked closer to the door, waiting for the arrival of the scent that was identical to my human sister's.

I noticed that Pete and Char had arrived and both had joy and smugness pouring off of them in waves. I paid no attention to them, though, as I waited for the possessor of the distinct scent of a clear, flowing waterfall, apples, and hibiscus.

The whole family was on alert, waiting for the Volturi group to come through the front door, which would be in a mere matter of seconds, now.

I heard the tell tale signs of five pairs of vampire feet stop in front of the door…

Then it burst open and there she was, my little sister that I had thought to be dead.

My baby sister, Bella.

"Jasper," she whispered.

"Bells," I responded, opening my arms to her as she ran into them.

"Baby sis," I sighed. "I missed you so much."

The growls came then.

**Sorry for the cliffy. But I had to do it. It was too tempting. Well I hoped you liked it. Please review. Reviewing makes the posts go up faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: Can I kill him?

**I guess you liked it since this post went up pretty fast. This is the second chapter to Erase my Scars. Hope you like this one as much as you like the first.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Twilight Saga. If I did, everyone in the Cullen family, but Carlisle and Esme, would be mated with different people i.e. Emmett or Jasper would be with Bella, whichever one that is not with Bella would be with someone that actually deserved them, and the remaining three can go on their gloomy lives. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Can I kill him?**

_**Last time: **I heard the tell tale signs of five pairs of vampire feet stop in front of the door…_

_Then it burst open and there she was, my little sister that I had thought to be dead._

_My baby sister, Bella._

"_Jasper," she whispered._

"_Bells," I responded, opening my arms to her as she ran into them._

"_Baby sis," I sighed. "I missed you so much."_

_The growls came then._

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I turned back to the Cullens, pushing my sister behind my back. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were crouched down, ready to attack. I crouched down, my self, and growled menacingly at my ex-wife and my supposed brother and twin sister.

We growled at each other a bit more before I felt Bella's small hand on my back, soothingly rubbing it to calm me down. I straightened up and noticed that Emmett looked about ready to explode and his emotions weren't any better.

He kept looking at Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Bella. When he looked at Alice, Edward, and Rosalie he felt contempt, anger, and a sense of protectiveness. When he looked at Bella, though, that _really_ surprised me. Looking at my baby sister, he felt love, devotion, lust, and a possessiveness that was so strong that it could only be explained by a mating bond.

Bella stepped out from behind me and looked towards the three vampires crouched onto the ground… and proceeded to laugh her ass off.

The Volturi guards behind us were sending off a bit of amusement at my sister's reaction to the three Cullens.

Looking back to Bells, who was currently projecting her amusement onto me, I saw that she had her hands on her knees, laughing so hard that I thought venom tears would start to leak out of her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she inquired, straightening up with a small smirk on her lips. "These three are the ones that everyone has been making a fuss about? A pansy ass, _boy_ who's forever stuck at seventeen, some pixie chick who looks like a prepubescent boy, and a stuck up ice bitch, who probably doesn't deserve the life she's been given. Really? I expected more."

Rosalie looked as if she was ready to pounce and the waves of rage were just pouring out of her. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Edward was constipated and Alice looked as if someone just burned her whole damn closet. It was a funny site to look at.

"This bitch did not just insult me?" Rosalie practically screeched. She turned to Emmett and gave him an expectant look. He just continued to stare at Bells. Until Rosalie called her a bitch. Then he swung a heated gaze filled with contempt towards her.

Rosalie flinched under his gaze but shook it off and glared right back at him. She was _so_ stupid.

"Why are you giving me that look, Emmett? _I_ am your **mate**. Do not give me that look. In fact, you should be giving that little bitch over there that look." she huffed out.

"_Who _are you calling a_ bitch_, Rosalie? Because the only _bitch_ I see is the one I'm talking to right now!" Emmett spat out, each word like a venomous bite from an age old vampire.

No one said anything for a moment. Bella was the first to interrupt the silence.

"As… amusing as that was, things are to be done." She turned to Carlisle, then, and nodded. "I am Isabella Marie Whitlock Volturi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Isabella." Carlisle replied.

"Please, call me Bella." Bells smiled.

"Alright, well, this is my wife and mate, Esme," he said. "And these are my children-."

Bella smirked the infamous Whitlock smirk. "Yes I know who all your 'children' are." She gestured to each of us as she said our names. "The flat chested pixie is Alice, a seer, the annoying penny-haired boy is Edward, a mind reader, the undeserving ice bitch is Rosalie, the… hot bear is Emmett," she said his name as I it was the sweetest of candies, "and this is Jasper, my long lost brother."

There was an immediate uproar.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"The only sister that Jasper has is me!" Rosalie squawked. "And how dare you say that about my _husband_ as if I'm not here!"

"If Jazzy had a blood related sister, he would've told me. Right, Jazzy?" Alice pouted.

"That's impossible!" Edward yelled. "My mate is not the sister of the demon that is standing before us."

Before anyone could say anything else, I burst. As my voice got louder, my old accent came back, full force. "First of all, ice bitch, just because you _pose_ as his sister does not _mean _you're his sister. And I can damn well say whatever the hell I want ta say 'bout anyone. Got that? Second of all, you prepubescent boy, I'm pretty sure that _ma brother_ is not yer _Jazzy_. I know ma brother 'nd I know that he wouldn't go fer girls like you. And _you_ prissy pants," I pointed at Edward, "who the _fuck_ said that I was yer mate. Please tell me now before I put a fist sized hole through yer _pathetic_ excuse for a head.

Now, how 'bout we get back to business." I could here Alec, Felix, and Demetri snickering behind me.

"Would you idiots at least try to act professional?" Jane's voice reached me and the boys' muffled laughter died. "All members of the Cullen Coven line up in a single file in front of Isabella."

They all scuttled to do what she said. The only ones that did not show any fear were Jasper and Emmett.

This is where my second gift comes in handy. I am a sponge. Yup, that's right you heard me. I could soak up another vampire's, or any other supernatural's for that matter, gift with the slightest of touches. The best part of my second gift: any other gift that I soak up can be…tweaked. Tweaked as in I can change it to my desire whether I wanted it to be more powerful or easier to handle.

The first one in line was Carlisle. I was going to use Aro's gift for this particular time. I grabbed his exposed wrist and closed my eyes as I searched for any disloyalty to the Volturi. I was glad to find that there was complete loyalty Carlisle showed towards my family. Esme was the same, which was not a surprise, considering they were mates.

Jasper was next in line and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled at him and held onto his hand like I did when we were still human. Looking through his memories made me sob at what I saw he went through. I wanted to go down south and rip Maria apart limb by limb. Jasper sent me comfort and happiness telling me that he was fine now, happy even. I could feel loyalty as well and nodded my head, send my acceptance to him.

Emmett was after Jasper. We just stared at each other before he initiated the contact needed for me to see into his thoughts. How he initiated it surprised me at first, before I smiled and sighed.

And the growls started once more.

God damn it! This visit was really starting to go sour. And I was not fucking happy. Those three fuck faces are _really_ starting to ruin my mood. I guess I'll just have to teach them what fear is. This is gonna be fun.

**I'm sorry it's so short and for the cliffy. But it's just so tempting. What do you think Emmett did to make Bella smile and for Fuckward, Malice, and Rosabitch to growl? I want you guys to guess and if enough of my lovely readers guess correct then instead of one chapter you'll get two in the next two days. Whoever guessed correct will get a sneak peak at chapter 5. So, please, review! By the way, I am currently writing three new Twilight fics. They are three diffierent parings and if anyone can guess which three are the right parings then they get a sneak peak to all three! But just to warn you, they are not parings that I have written before. Hints: They all have Bella as one half of the paring and the other half is a vampire.**


End file.
